entanglementfandomcom-20200214-history
Frildrisk
Frildrisk is the Deity of water and intellect. It is one of the eight deities of the world of Iotera, and has the most sentient creations on the planet. It enjoys creating and tweaking with designs of living creatures as it tests and explores why things are as they are and how to improve them. It only roams the Tuuga waters, with only rumors to paint what interactions with this deity may be like. Personality Frildrisk is obsessed with knowledge in all forms, but none more so than that over the living condition. In its drive to learn it seems to lack empathy of any kind, favoring work and curiosity regarding it over all else. Frildrik tends to be cold and distance, not regarding any mortals with any regard other than the purposes they serve as its experiments. Coming off incredibly cold, the rumors since the dawn of time for mortals have been to avoid this deity. Many do not know what this deity appears as, and at times if seen is mistaken for one of the many vicious predators that lurk in the ocean. It also seems to make many of its siblings off put, with a strained treaty that it does not experiment on their things. (Those lost to sea, however, are free game should it find them). It does show pity nor sympathy, leaving typically only Krotan and Bataashi the two more likely to interact with the deity, and usually only if Frildrisk needs something. Appearance Frildrisk, like its siblings, is a free-flowing shapeshifter. Unlike its siblings however it is rarely seen as anything other than a set of preferred aquatic forms. If this is because it struggles to shift, or just is comfortable, it is not known. The size will vary with what it needs at any particular time, however most commonly the deity is fifty feet from head to tentacle tips. A top its head tends to be prehensile tentacles that match the tentacle limbs that stretch from the waist down. Androgynous in form, though muscle is built like that of a swimmer. It tends to show up in dark navy and blue hues, with lighter blue to near white undertones and white markings that stripe across its tentacles, with pibaldism patterns along the humanoid torso and an 'x' marking over its face. A bio-luminescence bauble hangs in front of its forehead. Magic and Abilities Creation: Frildrisk as a deity holds many powers that it shares with its siblings, most in particular is altering the aeon to build and construct forms of life (from bacteria up to full living beings). Frildrisk has been seen to create a plentiful of odd species, from the non-sentient to the fully sentient. Species that Frildrisk has created: * Nephidae * Palpusoids * Pistrix Water: Frildrisk holds the power over water, able to force the aeon to turn into the very watery force that most life forms now depend on. Like all the deities, its abilities have not been fully charted, but the Tuuga Ocean was brought up in a single instance, the levels altering over days of working with its siblings. Thanks to the water's depths, Frildrisk' territory is the second largest on Iotera. Intellect: Frildrisk is often revered as the deity of intellect, and often prayed to for blessings in such. While rumors exist of such blessings being bestowed, there is no evidence to indicate such other than the creature's insistent need to understand. Equipment Crest Orb: A set of eight orbs were designed by Frildrisk in attempt to maintain the world's magical balance. Each of the deities had poured their energies into each orb to aid with this balance. Frildrisk's own is known as the Crest Orb, with rumors that claim the one in possession of the orb will be granted to knowledge of the world along with powers to command the very ocean; however the possessor is quick to go insane, as mortals are not capable of holding the knowledge the orb grants without seeping into madness. Trivia * Frildrisk was the second deity thought up, the first designed in art concept, and has undergone the most character and visual changes. * Frildrisk was originally the god over dragons, hiding in the oceans to hide the shame that comes with working in such dark ways. Category:Characters Category:Deities